<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Mall Security Guard by StargazerNdreamer20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971898">Space Mall Security Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazerNdreamer20/pseuds/StargazerNdreamer20'>StargazerNdreamer20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Space Mall (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazerNdreamer20/pseuds/StargazerNdreamer20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura and Lance are looking for a birthday present for Coran, and in their quest they meet a very mysterious gentleman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lotura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Mall Security Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Allura sighed as she wandered out of a store. “No luck,” she muttered to herself, “those prices are far too high for such a small trinket.” She stood for a moment in the middle of the space mall, her eyes scanning the shop windows for a potential gift. As she was looking around a tanned boy with several bags of shopping and some dark blue sunglasses with the tag still hooked on it ran up to her excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura check out this great blue lion merch I got for you! Whaddya think of the sunglasses, I saw em and figured why not, if Keith can wear that hipster jacket of his that looks like it’s sliced in half then I can wear these,” he said, flaunting the dark and trendy shades as he struck an over the top model pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lonce! We were supposed to be getting a present for Coran and you’re buying cheap merchandise and ugly sunglasses?!” Allura berated, exasperated with her friend’s poor attention span. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I got something, look,” Lance whipped out a jacket with the words “Voltron Rules” blazed on the back, along with the giant robot itself. “It lights up and everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....I’m not even going to comment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s turning 650, or I suppose 10,650, it’s hardly the momentous gift I wanted to give him to acknowledge that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...if you don’t want it can I have it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura rolled her eyes at him. “I think you bought it for yourself more than anyone else so who am I to stop you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Lance threw on the jacket as Allura wandered over to another store, this time a big DIY and power tool store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could get him some new tools to work with,” she said as she stared at the large toolbox and various gadgets on display. “It’s not quite what I had in mind but it’s getting late.” Store owners were coming out packing up displays and other shoppers were leaving as an announcement echoed out over the intercom, saying there was only half an hour left until the mall closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to get him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...something that he’d like but also something personal, that would remind him of us. I thought of looking for Altean antiques but they’re rare, and when I did find one it was far too expensive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what about over there?” Lance said, pointing to a small store at the end of the row of shops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura looked confused. “It’s a crafts store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I mean, why don’t we make him something? Like….a big album to commemorate his 10,650 years, with pictures of his favourite memories? We could get him things to go with them too, or make them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura brightened, “That’s actually a good idea Lonce! Let’s go have a look.” She grabbed his arm and marched over towards the bright and colourful craft store, dragging Lance and his haul along with her. The store was small but very nicely decorated with bright fairy lights at the top and around the windows, centred in the window displays were big kits for album making as well as paint kits and art supplies, with cute sale signs on the sides in the form of art easels. As they stood in front of the store they saw someone coming out and a security guard by the door opening, they moved towards the opening but the automatic doors didn’t seem to register their presence and they started to close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lonce come on!” Allura quickened her pace and slipped through the doors just as they closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck Allura you didn’t have to pull a freaking Mission Impossible dive,” Lance grumbled. “You nearly ruined my new jacket yanking me along!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, ma’am I’m very sorry but the store is closing.” A very flustered, tall Galra security guard with long, silky white hair and light purple skin stood in front of them. “You’ll have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura cringed internally, of course it was closing, how could she not realise that?! “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to give you any trouble! We were just looking for a birthday present for our friend, I saw the album kits and they seemed right and his birthday is tomorrow-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get me to let you in the store for a bit hm?” he asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow and folding his arms as he looked down at the beautiful dark skinned girl with a cloud of white hair and her goofy looking friend in a tacky light-up jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d appreciate it if you could! We’d only be a min- I mean dobosh and it means a lot to her,” Lance pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard ran his hand through his hair deciding as he looked at them, then shrugged and said in a faux resigned way, a smile on his face, “5 doboshes, it’s not quite my style to disappoint a lady, especially not one so kind hearted and earnest in her endeavours.” He stepped to the side allowing them to pass and his arm swept out gracefully as he gave a small gentlemanly bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that’s...nice of you,” Allura replied, walking away from the guard, annoyingly conscious of the rising temperature on her cheeks and increased heart rate triggered by his flirtatious behaviour and not-awful looks. She marched forward quickly avoiding his eye, Lance trailing after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura what’s with your face?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Hurry up and get the stuff we need!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a whole row of different kits, all with different themes and colours. “None of these seem quite right,” Allura huffed, frustrated. “They’re too childish or too girly or just not right. And they’re not personal, I don’t want something themed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we’re running out of time, maybe we should just get this one,” Lance picked up a Voltron-themed kit that had an album cover with the giant robot on it. “It reminds him of us at least, it’s colourful, and we could make the inside personal with pictures and things.” He gave it to Allura, hoping to cheer her up but she just shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” the security guard walked up to them, “may I help? If you’re looking for something more customisable, there’s a station at the back where you can create your own kit. There’s plain albums as well as designed ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok we’ll have a look,” Allura replied, moving away quickly as he approached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They picked out the perfect elements for the album, a blue and white covered album (the same colours as his outfit), paints and pink craft paper to make Juniberry flowers to add to the cover. They also got some Voltron sticker packs, that had the 5 lions separated as well as the robot and the Voltron motif in all the paladin colours and wrapping paper. They walked over to the check out and saw the guard waiting for them. “The other workers have gone home, so I’ll ring you up,” he explained, scanning the items. “You have...quite the collection of Voltron merchandise,” he said, looking down at the sticker packs and glancing at Lance’s overflowing bags of blue lion toys, pajamas, slippers and...what seemed to be underwear? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’re actually part of the team for Voltron, I’m the blue paladin,” Lance gloated, “Allura here is our boss/inspiration I guess, she’s the princess of Al-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LANCE!” Allura punched him, looking worriedly over at the Galran who was staring at them, amused by their antics. “Don’t mind him, he’s uh suffering a brain injury from falling down the stairs. Several times actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard handed Lance the bags who went to wait by the exit as Allura paid. “Not all of us are violent, and I do not condone what my people do,” he murmured to Allura, who looked up to see the man’s eyes fixed on her, full of sorrow and grief. “Nor are we all against Voltron...Princess.” He turned away to get her receipt, tearing it neatly from the machine and placing it in her hand with her change, his face back to normal, polite but unreadable. Allura’s expression softened and she put her hand on his for a moment. “Thank you, for your kindness,” she whispered, then turned away back to Lance who was waiting with the bags of goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, problem, the doors won’t open.” Lance said, jumping up and down in front of the automatic doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to pull them open, give me a tick.” The guard moved out from the cashier station towards the doors but stopped as Allura placed her fingers in between and pried the doors apart easily. “Oh, I suppose I didn’t have to help after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped plenty,” Allura smiled at him gratefully, and Lance gave him a friendly wave as they left the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys talking about while I was waiting?” Lance questioned. “You seemed to be pretty friendly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much,” said Allura, turning her head to look back at the outline of the guard as he waved goodbye, her chest filled with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face doesn’t say nothing much. It’s going all weird and blotchy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lonce! Leave me alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked him, a Galra that you liked! Aw crap I owe Pidge 50 GAC now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell something burning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nononono, no changing subjects-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lonce your jacket!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the quiznak, Allura help!” Lance yelped, flailing about and dropping his bags, smoke drifting from his back. His hair was getting singed due to his jacket seemingly caught on fire because of the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jump into the fountain!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SPLASH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think next time I’ll listen to you about the tacky merch, let’s just go home,” Lance said wearily, his clothes soaked and his bags’ contents spilled out on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the craft store a communicator flashed, and then lit up with a hologram displaying a Galra general, a young woman with pale blue skin and short dark blue hair. “Prince Lotor, you’re needed at Central Command, High Priestess Haggar has ordered your return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor flinched and turned away from the communicator, “What for Acxa? The witch has never had an interest in me before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s for you to take over the Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so,” Lotor turned back around, looking over the communicator hologram and through the store’s windows at Allura laughing as she pulled a water soaked Lance out of the fountain. “Things are starting to look...interesting,” he mused as his eyes lit up, a plan forming in his mind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is partially based on a funny experience I went through while shopping in which I dived into a store as the doors closed not realising....it was closing. After it happened when I finished laughing over it I realised I HAD to write a silly Lotura fic for it, because it just seemed like something Allura would do in her determination to shop (ya girl does not do any job halfway) with much more interesting consequences. Also Lotor as a security guard....just because I think Lotor at some point would've had to do that in exile and probably knows the paladins because of their previous visit to Space Mall and shenanigans they caused (I like to headcanon he and Varkon are possibly friends, might write a crack fic with their shenanigans) but this is how he really first met Allura.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>